Asuka Kagura
"I am Ninja of Ninja! The green light bullet! Sky Ninja Shurikenger! (Fire Mode!)" Sky Ninja Shurikenger (天空忍者シュリケンジャー , Tenkūninja Shurikenjā) (21-49) is the mysterious member of the Hurricanegers. He is the Ninja of 20 Faces and representative of the Space Union Ninja School. Biography Hurricaneger He was formerly known as Asuka Kagura, a star pupil of Hayate Way who had the talent to become a Hurricaneger, but he mysteriously vanished, branded a Nukenin (抜け忍) as a result. However, it would turn out he encountered Lady Gozen, whom he devoted himself to as her personal fighter at the cost of renouncing his name and face, forced to remain in his costumed form permanently. A somewhat comical figure, Shurikenger often used broken English phrases, including the famous "I am Ninja of Ninja!", and also often poorly mixed both Japanese and English into his sentences. At first he would often disguise himself as a 'regular' person (even the other ninja wouldn't know who), however he would revert to his true form with the Shuriken Ball device when confronted by a Universal Ninja Group Jakanja ninja. He has the ability to transform through the command "Face Change!" into Shurikenger Fire Mode (シュリケンジャー ファイヤーモード, Shurikenjā Faiyā Mōdo), a quicker and deeper voiced version of himself, when the top of his helmet is rotated as he removes his main chest armor, which is a weight-inhibitor and once removed from his body, Shurikenger's strength and speed increase. Though he came to believe that a true ninja must follow orders, he defied Gozen by saving the other ninja, whom he began to see as his friends. Taking Gozen's death hard, Shurikenger proceeded to train the ninja while remaining as unfeeling as possible. But once mortally wounded while fighting Seventh Spear, Sandaaru, Shurikenger reveals his origins and urges the team to continue fighting from their world, giving them his Shurikenball so they would follow the tracking device he planted on Sandaaru to make their way to the Centipede while he seemingly died in Tenkuujin as it destroyed Sixth Spear, Satarakura in a kamikaze attack. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger However, Shurikenger survived and aided the Abaranger and Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams briefly in their fight against JaniIga, stating he's wherever he is needed. Gokaiger Years later, Shurikenger fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Since he cannot demorph like most of the other rangers did, it's not known what happened to him after this, though he probably reverted to his original form. After the Gokaigers defeated Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, allowing Asuka and his team have their powers back. Ten Years Later Asuka, possibly "deceased", no longer appears but a successor appears having been chosen by the Shurikenger Shinobi Medal. Akibaranger The Shurikenger appeared with the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Shurikenger - Fire Mode= }} Ranger Key The is Shurikenger's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Shurikenger key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy Shurikenger was one of the first five sixth rangers that Basco shown Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), revealing he had found more Ranger Keys. These five puppets fought the Gokaigers and were all defeated, with Shurikenger being defeated by Gokai Green. Basco left these five keys to Marvelous. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Shurikenger key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Shurikenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as Shurikenger. *Alongside Joe, Don, and Ahim as the Kakurangers when a Gokai Change got mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Gai became Shurikenger Fire Mode part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. He did a sword combo attack with Joe (Shinken Green). *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *Alongside Don and Ahim as the Gouraigers to take down an Avatar replica of Damaras. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Asuka received his key and became Shurikenger once more. Human actors portraying Shurikenger *Kenji Ohba (Retsudou) (Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J, DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman & Retsu Ichijouji in Space Sheriff Gavan) *Toshiya Fuji (Yuusaku Ramon) (FiveRed in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) *Tatsuya Nomi (Sanpei Hamada) (ShishiRanger in Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Masaru Shishido (Jou Kikuchi) (OhRed in Chōriki Sentai Ohranger) *Yūji Kishi (Kazuma Namekawa) (Red Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Yoshihiro Masujima (Yoshinari Hashimoto) (Blue Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Hayato Oshiba (Taro Kakio) (MegaRed in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Masaya Matsukaze (Kazuya Misaki) (MegaBlue in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Ryuichiro Nishioka (Roppei Tsuzumi) (GoRed in Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V) *Shuhei Izumi (Teppei Sakaki) (TimeYellow in Mirai Sentai Timeranger) Kenjiinhurricaneger.jpg|Kenji Ohba ToshiyaFujiinhurricaneger.jpg|Toshiya Fuji Tatsuyannomiinhurricaneger.jpg|Tatsuya Nomi Yuji-in-hurricaneger.jpg|Yūji Kishi Yoshihiroinhurricaneger.jpg|Yoshihiro Masujima Hayato-in-hurricaneger.jpg|Hayato Oshiba Masayainhurricaneger.jpg|Masaya Matsukaze Ryuichiro in hurricaneger.jpg|Ryuichiro Nishioka Shuheiinhurricaneger.jpg|Shuhei Izumi Imitations A copy of Shurikenger was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shurikenger is portrayed by . His suit actor was . Notes *Whenever Shurikenger takes the disguise of a former Sentai hero or a similar toku hero, there are occasionally "clues" regarding their former identity: **When Tatsuya Nomi transformed, he does the roll call performance of Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star before utilizing his Karakuri ball. **On the back of Masaru Shishido's outfit is a red star, signifying his previous role as OhRed. When he transformed into Shurikenger, he also did a pose similar to the henshin pose of the Ohrangers. **When Shurikenger took the guise of Kenji Ohba, he did Retsu Ichijouji's "Electroplate" transformation pose which he uses when becoming Space Sheriff Gavan. Likewise, his favorite food is anpan, just like Daigorou Oume. *Although a name he abandoned of his former life, Shurikenger is a mentor character whose name is "Asuka", which is the name of another mentor character in the very next season. *When he lost his powers in the Great Legend War, it can be assumed that he returned to his former Asuka personna. *Asuka's status appears rather conflicting regarding what happened in both the regular Hurricaneger universe and in the "crossover" universe of Gokaiger: **In the Hurricaneger universe, Asuka did sacrifice his life during the final battle with Tau Zant and thus appears to have remained deceased. **In the crossover universe, Asuka reappeared twice: both to assist the Hurricaneger during their battle with the Evolian in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and to participate in the Legend War. The Asuka of this universe merely stated that "he'll always be around when needed", but it is unknown if this Asuka is dead or alive compared to the main Hurricaneger universe. See Also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Hurricanegers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Child Archetype